


First Date

by Nayla



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I got my priorities straight, I should be studying because I've got tests next week, M/M, but I'm writing courferre fluff instead, but courfeyrac loves him more than you and he will fight you, combeferre is a smart little shit and we all love him for it, this is my life and these are my choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayla/pseuds/Nayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac almost lost his mind thinking about everything that could go wrong and right now he’s pretty sure this date will end  with him sentenced to spend the rest of his life in jail for murdering the waitress who’s currently flirting with the love of his life. She even asks him what his name is and Courfeyrac sings “she had it coming” in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my life, I hope you're happy, guys

Courfeyrac is nervous, but he knows he shouldn’t be. He’s gone on dates before and he knew what he was doing every time. He even wrote a book about dating to help his roommate talk to the girl of his dreams, but this is different, this is important, this is special, this is Combeferre.

 

On one hand, this is a dream come true after years of pining and self-pitying over his best friend whom he sees every day, who knows every little thing there is to know about him and somehow still manages to like him. On the other hand, this is Combeferre and Combeferre is his best friend, who he sees every day, who knows every little thing there is to know about him and Courfeyrac is going to ruin  _everything_.

 

Courfeyrac almost lost his mind thinking about everything that could go wrong and right now he’s pretty sure this date will end with him sentenced to spend the rest of his life in jail for murdering the waitress who’s currently flirting with the love of his life. She even asks him what his name is and Courfeyrac sings “she had it coming” in his head.

 

“I’m Combeferre and this is my boyfriend Courfeyrac.” He says.

 

The girl makes a funny surprised noise and Courfeyrac would like to ask her if she’d like some cold water for that burn, but he doesn’t, because he’s too busy melting over Combeferre calling him ‘boyfriend.’

 

“He’s a bit nervous because he thinks this is our first date, you know?” Combeferre continues and Courfeyrac raises his eyebrow because  _what_. Of course this is their first date, they just started dating.

 

“And it’s not?” The waitress asks because Combeferre is staring her down and when Combeferre stares you down, you do whatever he wants you to do. That's just how it works.

 

“Thanks for asking.” He smiles his most indulgent smile and Courfeyrac really wants to know where he’s going with this. “And, no, we’ve been dating for about, what? Fourteen years? Since we’ve met, actually. He’s met my family, I’ve met his... We’ve already done our share of long hugging, hand holding, hair playing and cuddling. There’s also a lot of blushing and awkward boning over pool parties and spin the bottles. He even wrote me a poem once, it was great.”

 

“No, it wasn’t.” Courfeyrac can feel his cheeks burning up. “It was so bad that our poet friend salt and burned it so it would never come back to haunt him.”

 

“I liked it.” Combeferre smiles again and that is something he shouldn’t be allowed to do, ever, because Courfeyrac would rather not die, he’s still very young.“Anyway, there’s been kissing before too, so I don’t understand what’s so different now.”

 

“Oh. My. God.” Courfeyrac chokes on air. “They don’t count, we were drunk and I... Uh, I didn’t know you remembered those.”

 

“Of course, I do.” Combeferre turns to him, his eyes shining with extreme fondness for a moment, but then he remembers the point he was trying to make. “So, my dilemma is as follows: I could watch him freak out a bit more, because it is kind of amusing, I dare say.”

 

“Haha.” Courfeyrac makes a face at him.

 

“Or” Combeferre raises a finger. “I could put an end to this pointless thing and just kiss him already, which is what I’ve been dying to do since _forever._ Those three kisses we shared over the years just aren’t enough for me, I’m afraid, I’m very greedy.”

 

“I love you.” Courfeyrac says because he does, he loves Combeferre so much he’s going to let the smart-ass out-sass him.

 

“I know. And sorry, I didn’t mean to Han-Solo you, it’s just... I do know you love me, this isn't the first time you've said it. You’ve told me that more times than you probably intended to. And I love you too.”

 

“I love you and yet I can’t believe you counted that time in third grade we kissed because I wanted to know what it felt like.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I? It was our first kiss.”

 

“Oh, god, can we end this torture, please? I can’t believe we’re still talking when we could be making out really hard.”

 

“So you see my point.” He looks so smug, the bastard.

  
“My apartment’s closer, come on.” Courfeyrac is already up, searching his wallet in order to tip the waitress, even though she left a while ago. “I believe there are some firsts in our relationship yet to be explored.”


End file.
